


April Showers

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April showers are expected, but still surprising...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

April showers.

Expected, but still surprising.

Warmth and cold.

Nearly equal.

Smell of mown grass.

Intoxicating.

Clothes and flesh mixing.

Electrifying.

Cold drops on bare flesh.

Inward tremor.

Exposing lightning.

State of shock.

Loud thunder.

Crying freedom.

The sound of silence.

Serenity.


End file.
